Physics of Love
by Tigeroo
Summary: Catherine finds her girlfriend in a very compromising position FEMSLASH


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, or any of the characters.

---------------------------------------------

Ok, this is it, my very first story. I'm quite nervous of posting it, but what the heck, none of you knows me anyway :-). It's just very silly Cath/Sara (yeah, femslash) fluff, so I hope you enjoy it.

Oh and English is not my first language, so please bear with me. Also, I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine, feel free to drop me a message, if you find any huge mistakes.

-----------------------------------------------

**Physics of Love**

"What the frigging hell do you think you are doing?", Catherine shouted at her girlfriend, slamming three bottles on the table in front of her.Both Sara and Sofia jumped from the bench they were sitting on, bumping their foreheads in the process due to the closeness they shared just a moment ago.

"Ouch, that smarts", Sofia exclaimed, rubbing the swelling bump furiously.

"Good, because if I don't hear a really good explanation immediately, this will only be the beginning of the world of pain the two of you'll be facing."

"Cat, it's really not what it looks like", Sara tried to calm her furious girlfriend.

"It's really not what it looks like?" Whenever Catherine was as angry as she was now, she fell into the habit of repeating everything she was told, her voice a perfect symphony of annoyance and incredulity. Usually Sara found this rather hot, especially if it was coupled with a look of disdain over the black reading glasses only Catherine could make look so sexy. This time however, Catherine seemed to be beyond pissed and ready to kill someone.

"Then why don't you tell me what it 'is' Sara, because it looks like my girlfriend who I just left alone for ten minutes to call my daughter and buy some new drinks was sticking her tongue down the detective's throat."

Sara sent Sofia a desperate glare. Sofia shrugged helplessly while treading from one foot to the other.

"Look, Cat, I..." Again Sara was interrupted by the infuriated blonde. "Don't you 'Cat' me, Sara, that's just not going to work this time."

"Catherine, would you please just listen to me for a goddam minute!", Sara called out. She was starting to get angry, angry at Sofia for her endless lamentations, angry at herself for giving into this stupid idea, she knew she would get in trouble for and angry at Catherine for constantly interrupting her explanations. Catherine gave a pretty good impression of a fish out of water, her mouth opening and closing without emitting a sound. Since they had been together Sara had only raised her voice very few times. Catherine liked the more aggressive side of her lover that very often lead to very passionate make-up sex, but at the moment she was more scandalized that her obviously cheating girlfriend seemed so righteous about it, than enjoying the tingling sensations Sara's tone stirred in her belly.

Satisfied that the blonde woman finally let her get a word in, Sara continued in a more subdued voice "You know about Wendy breaking up with Sofia..." Catherine gave an depreciative snort. Of course she knew. Sofia had been talking about it all evening. Actually more like all of the time for the last two weeks. It was the reason that she had convinced Sara to go out for a beer with Curtis instead of spending the little time the two of them had together outside of the lab at the Willow's residence. Involuntarily she sighed. The last few weeks had been hard on both of them. Half of the crime lab was still down with the flu, but apparently the Las Vegas criminals were of better health because crimes just kept popping up. Most of the time they had to pull doubles, a few triples even. When they came home they usually just fell into bed, slept a few hours and went back to work again. Catherine craved the routine she and Sara had built during the five months of their relationship, the cooking, the family dinners, the snuggling on the couch in front of the television, Sara helping Lindsey with her homework, and especially the tender and inventive love making they were so perfect at.

Sara didn't seem aware of her girlfriends inner musings as she preceeded with her explanation. "Well, our Miss Curtis seems to be of the conviction that she isn't a good enough kisser to keep a girlfriend."

Catherine looked incredulous at Sofia. Was the blonde detective for real? She always looked so confident, strutting with this little swagger, wearing aviator shades and chewing on a toothpick, a poster child of a macho detective, yet feminine. She couldn't possibly think that someone would break up with her due to lack of sexual skills. Sofia started blushing furiously under Catherines gaze and apparently found something immensely interesting on her shoes. "Sofia, you're not serious, are you?", Catherine asked, a bit calmer now. The other woman only nodded, still not meeting Catherine's eyes. "That's ridiculous", the CSI said.

"That's what I told her", Sara affirmed. "Anyhow, she didn't believe me. So I said, that unfortunately there is no objective scientific way of measuring the greatness of a kiss but if there was, I'm sure she would get an A."

Catherine tried to suppress a chuckle. Sometimes her girl was just so geeky, trying to solve the mysteries of love and sex using science. She was pretty sure she knew what Sara was going to tell her next, after all, the brunette hold a Harvard degree in physics.

But it wasn't Sara who spoke next, but Sofia. "Listen, Catherine, I'm really sorry, but I was really desperate. So I thought if Sara could just kiss me, you know, just as an experiment, because she clearly isn't interested in me - so it would be a completely objective opinion - she could tell me if I was any good, or if I should just leave the state and enter a nunnery..."

Sofia stopped her rambling as she was running out of breath. This time Catherine could not stop the laughter bubbling from within her. Both Sara and Sofia looked at her with puppy eyes, pleading her to believe them. They reminded her of a four year old Lindsey guiltily explaining how the chocolate she wasn't supposed to eat ended up on Catherine's favourite scarf she wasn't supposed to wear. Catherine's laughter seemed to set the two women in front of her somewhat at ease. Maybe they wouldn't have to suffer a very slow and painful death anytime soon. Still unsure, Sara decided to apologize anyway. "I'm really sorry Cath, it was a completely stupid idea. I just wanted Sofia to stop whining." Sofia threw her a disdainful look, but bit her tongue, still afraid of re-kindling "the wrath of Cath".

Catherine remained mute for a few seconds before tilting her head a bit and graciously accepting the excuse. "Alright. But if I ever see anything remotely ressembling what you just did, they will never find your bodies, is that understood?"

Both women gulped but eagerly nodded.

After finishing their beers, or at least what was left of them after Catherine had put them on the table in such a rather ungentle way, they headed out of the bar. While Sofia drove off on her bike, Sara and Catherine climbed into their SUV. They had only just left the parking lot, when Catherine turned to her driving girlfriend.

"So, is she a good kisser?" the blonde finally asked. Sara kept looking on the road ahead while figuring out a response that wouldn't get her into trouble again. "Not as good as you" she finally answered. "Good answer, Sidle" Catherine muttered. Sara still heard her and couldn't help smirking, immediately dropping her smile when Catherine raised her voice and added "you better wipe that smirk off your face, young lady, you still need to be punished once we're home".


End file.
